Sweet Dream Konoha
by pathitha-chan
Summary: Bueno pues soy mala con el summary, esto es una historia de amor, junto con muchos sentimientos encontrados, y pues no se que mas poner.
1. Chapter 1

Bien pues para empezar, déjenme decirles que tanto esta historia y El amor es algo muy especial, las había subido en Fanficslandia, pero nunca las termine de subir, ya que me las cerraron, por tantas cosas, para que no crean que es plagio, todo salió de mi pequeño cerebro. Claro está el hecho de que lo reacomode. Pero yo soy la autora de la historia.

_**Sweet dream's konoha**_

¡Pandita!, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo una pequeña de unos 8 años, de cabellera rosa, y unos hermosos ojos verde jade, a una pequeña castaña de su misma edad.

hola, Sakura lo que pasa es que mis padres, se van a separar- contesto la castaña, mostrándole una peque mueca a la peli rosa.

¡Que!, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura.

Pues, parece ser que papa, ha estado engañando a mama, y pues mama, quiere el divorció- dijo Tenten, con un deje de tristeza- por cierto Sakura, voy a vivir en España – termino Tenten.

Sakura, empezó a llorar sin decir nada, como podía ser eso posible una de sus mejores amigas, se iba a ir y tal vez no volvería a verla, nunca más. Ese mismo día, Tenten se fue junto con su querida madre a España, estaba triste porque ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Sakura les aviso a todos sus amigos de que Tenten, se iba a ir a vivir a España. Así que decidieron ir a despedirse de ella pero cuando llegaron la casa estaba completamente sola, de la casa de alado salió una señora ya grande, y les entrego a los pequeños una carta que decía:

"los extrañare mucho son mis mejores amigos, descuiden todos yo estaré muy bien estudiare en un colegio muy hermoso, espero y todos, se porten bien animo a todos, pronto regresare a Tokio"

Atte.: Tenten "la Pandita"

Posdata: no hagan sufrir a Naruto con el ramen, los quiero.

**1.- Regreso, Reencuentro y un pequeño enfrentamiento.**

Soy Amma Tenten, mis ojos son color chocolate, cabello del mismo color y algo corto, algo chino, tés algo tostada, de 1.55 de estatura, de 45 kg, y ahora mismo estoy regresando a mi ciudad natal, Tokio, después de 10 años por fin regreso, realmente ya la echaba de menos, no solo a mi ciudad sino que también a todos los amigos que tuve que dejar cuando mis padres se separaron, estoy volviendo junto con mi madre la cual es una gran diseñadora, Amma Makoto, así es ella es mi madre sorprendente no.

Para ser completamente sincera, he cambiado bastante, antes era muy alegre y vivaz pero ahora soy muy orgullosa y a veces hasta llego a ser algo fría ya no sonrió como antes, realmente ni yo misma me reconozco en 10 años he cambiado bastante. Claro quien no lo haría, si yo era demasiado pequeña cuando mi vida se desmorono.

Estoy aquí en mi antigua casa veo que casi nada ha cambiado, entro a mi habitación y sigue igual que como la deje, ahora debo de remodelarla, creo que estaré bastante cansada.

***Algunas horas después…***

Bien esta si se parece a una habitación de una joven de 18 años- hablo la joven.- De acuerdo así que asistiré a la preparatoria Sweet Dream's Konoha, vaya su uniforme no es feo, pero creo que la falda debería de ser un poco más corta, ni modo ya veré como lo acomodo- dijo la joven dirigiéndose hacia la ducha.

***Al día siguiente…***

Una castaña habría sus ojos achocolatados, y enseguida miro el reloj las 6:00 AM, se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño, al cabo de una media hora salió con su uniforme, Y unos preciosos botines en color café.

Se veía realmente bien, empezó a cepillar su cabello chocolate, plancho su flequillo realmente se sentía cansada pero que hacer, hoy comenzaba su sexto semestre en la preparatoria y no podía llegar tarde. Salió de su habitación y camino por un largo pasillo, luego bajo por unas escaleras.

Buenos días, Señorita, desea desayunar antes de ir al colegio- dijo una mujer de unos 40 años, muy amable la cual era su Nana desde que ella nació, así que le tenía mucho cariño.

No muchas gracias Nana, no tengo hambre, es demasiado temprano, creo que comeré en el colegio, adiós Nana- se despidió la joven de su Nana y se subió a una limosina negra la cual ya la estaba esperando.

***En la preparatoria…***

En el aula 6°B, se encontraban muchas personas platicando sobre cómo fueron sus vacaciones, y también cuchicheando algo sobre una alumna nueva, entre todos esos jóvenes un grupito de jóvenes en particular, un rubio de ojos azul zafiro y tres marcas extrañas en sus mejillas, estaba bromeando con ellos, su nombre Naruto Uzumaki.

Oigan ya escucharon, que habrá una alumna nueva en nuestro salón – dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado.

Si, espero y sea una buena chica- dijo una joven de tés blanquecina y ojos de color verde jade, cabellos exóticamente rosas, muy linda una de las más populares, posee una fuerza sobre humana.

Yo espero y sea guapa, para que salga con migo- dijo un muchacho de tés blanca y un aspecto algo perruno, su nombre Kiba Inuzuka.

De verdad Kiba, tu solo piensas en las chicas como si fueran objetos, verdad – dijo una rubia de ojos color zafiro, tez blanca, también muy popular, su nombre Ino Yamanaka.

Como crees Ino, este chucho ni piensa, no sabe lo que es cerebro – dijo otra rubia de ojos verde agua, tés blanca, muy enojona, y aun así una de las más populares, su nombre Temari sabaku no.

Temari tiene razón el ni piensa- secundo una castaña de ojos negros como la noche, tés blanca, muy bonita y popular también, su nombre Matsuri Daydoji.

Hmp. Déjenlo ya, aunque se lo digan, no lo entenderá – dijo un joven azabache, de tés blanca ojos negros como la noche, de los más populares, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha, también apodado por Naruto "Teme".

Hmp. Sasuke tiene razón – contesto un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, también muy popular, su nombre Gaara Sabaku no.

Hmp. ellos tienen razón- dijo un joven castaño, de ojos color perla preciosos, el más popular de todos los jóvenes, su nombre Neji Hyuga.

Chi…chicos ya lle... llego el sensei – dijo una joven de cabello negro azulado, muy tímida de ojos color perla y muy popular, su nombre Hinata Hyuga.

Todos los jóvenes se sentaron en sus lugares esperando que el profesor les dijera algo acerca de la joven nueva, que desde ese día integraría su grupo.

Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a otro semestre, bien como estoy muy seguro de que la mayoría de ustedes ya saben que tendremos una nueva alumna, la are pasar, por favor ingresa- dijo el sensei de química, azuma.

Así las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando pasar a una joven castaña, la cual se veía realmente hermosa, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal belleza.

Kiba, creo que ella es mucho para ti- le dijo Naruto haciendo reír a los que se encontraban alrededor de ellos.

¡Silencio!, preséntate por favor- dijo Asuma-Sensei.

Buenos días mi nombre es, Amma Tenten, acabo de regresar de España, tengo 18 años, y me gustaría llevarme bien con todos- dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa, dejando a unos muy impresionado por lo que acababan de escuchar.

Alguna pregunta, para su compañera – dijo el maestro.

Un joven levanto la mano y el maestro le dio la palabra.

¿Te gustaría salir con migo?- dijo el joven muy apenado.

Lo siento pero no, estoy interesada en ti – todos se burlaron del pobre joven, el cual se sentó muy avergonzado.

Muy bien Señorita Tenten siéntate aquí enfrente por favor, bien como hoy es el primer día, solo les diré lo básico de lo que veremos en todo el semestre con ustedes- dijo el sensei.

Terminando la clase, todos los jóvenes salieron del salón muy rápido puesto que dentro de una hora tendrían, otra clase y querían platicar de sus vacaciones, algunos jóvenes se quedaron y se dirigieron hacia la nueva alumna.

Tenten, realmente eres tú – dijo Sakura con una gran ilusión.

Por supuesto, cuando me levante esta mañana juraría que era yo – dijo la oji chocolate de la manera más natural que pudo.

Todas las chicas se abalanzaron asía ella y la estaban asfixiando, realmente estaban muy contentas asía ya 10 años que ella se había ido del país y ahora por fin tenían la oportunidad de estar con su amiga.

Chicas yo también las extrañe – dijo la joven cuando por fin sus amigas la soltaron.

Es increíble ahora si somos la 6 amigas igual que antes- dijo Ino muy emocionada por el tan grato reencuentro.

Y ustedes no me van a saludar- dijo Tenten dirigiéndose a los muchachos.

Naruto se abalanzó a abrazarla, mientras los otros solamente respondieron con un "hola, es agradable verte de nuevo", ya todos se encontraban en el gran patio sentados bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo.

Realmente has cambiado mucho Pandita – dijo Matsuri.

Un favor, no me llamen "Pandita", me hace sentir como una niñita – dijo Tenten, sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

Ha… claro.- dijo Hinata, realmente impresionada.

Bien sobre, lo del cambio, siempre es necesario hacerlo. – dijo la oji chocolate, de la forma mas natural.

Las jóvenes estaban hablando muy amenamente, mientras los muchachos escuchaban su conversación, un grupo de chicas se iban acercando y eran nada más y nada menos que Karin y su sequito de brujas o perdón porristas, también eran populares.

Vaya mira nada más, son las Tontas y vaya tienen, un nuevo integrante, déjame decirte que si te juntas con ellas te van hacer tonta, y nadie te querrá- dijo Karin, ella una pelirroja de anteojos, dirigiéndose a Tenten.

La cual se levantó para quedar a su estatura, y en su propia cara le dijo.

Mira yo no sé quién te creas que eres, pero estas hablando de mis amigas, y no voy a permitir que les faltes el respeto, de acuerdo- le dijo Tenten a Karin con cara de pocos amigos.

Mira niña tonta, a mí nadie me habla así, yo soy Karin Doi, y no tienes ni idea de con quién te has metido– le respondió Karin tratando de sonar intimidante.

Sus amigos las observaban, y todos los jóvenes que iban pasando se quedaban viendo muchos estaban observando y burlándose de Karin.

Disculpa, pero aquí la única que no sabe con quién se ha metido, eres tú. Créeme, yo no te aconsejo que me tengas como tu enemiga, no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer. — habló Tenten con una mirada y un tono de voz que irradiaba peligro.

Todos la observaban atentamente. Sus amigos estaban completamente sorprendidos, desbordaba odio. Karin volteó a verla con desprecio.

Me tienes, que respetar la que manda aquí soy yo. — respondió la pelirroja muy enojada, en todos sus años, nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarla.

¿Respeto?— habló— ¿Por qué pides respeto si eres tú a la que le falta el respeto?, y por cierto, soy Amma Tenten— con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Karin frunció el ceño, estaba furiosa. Dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a muchos con una sonrisa de burla hacia ella. Estaban felices de que alguien, después de tanto tiempo, se le haya enfrentado a Doi Karin.

¡Vaya, Tenten!, eres la primera que se atreve a retar a Karin. — dijo Naruto tras ella con una cara de asombro.

Hmp... o eres muy valiente... o una tonta. — habló por primera vez, Neji.

Primera vez desde que llegué que hablas. — respondió la Amma.

¿Por qué tonta?, primo — dijo Hinata.

Hmp… Porque todos sabemos bien que, Karin, no se anda con rodeos.— volvió Neji con su tono habitual, arrogante.

Tenten se volteo a mirarlos, puso una sonrisita de medio lado, y luego dijo.

Pues que diga y haga lo que quiera, no tengo miedo. – dijo, aun con esa sonrisa.

Tenten, ¿es que no te da miedo lo que Karin te haga?— habló Sakura con un poco de miedo.

La verdad es que me da mucha gracia, el modo en el que ella trato de amenazarme, ella no le llega ni a los talones, a las brabuconas, con las que me encontré en España. – dijo la Oji chocolate, pensando en lo que paso durante esos últimos 10 años.

Enserio, Tenten, Karin puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa. - habló Ino, con un poco de miedo por la seguridad de su amiga.

Si, y además nunca actúa sola, siempre tiene ayuda – dijo Temari, algo tranquila.

Después, de todo lo que tuve que pasar, crees que le voy a tener miedo a alguien que se cree superior a los demás, y que dice que tiene el derecho de faltar al respeto a los demás y nadie, se lo puede faltar a ella, jajajajajajaja perdón pero no soy, tonta, no me pienso dejar – decía Tenten con algo de arrogancia – en estos 10 años, he aprendido muchas cosas y retractarme de mis palabras nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo pienso hacer- termino Tenten dejándoles claro que ella no tenía miedo.

Hmp así que te las das de durita, más te vale que no te arrepientas – dijo Neji, que la verdad no se podría describir cuál era su expresión.

Nunca me arrepentiré, te lo aseguro – dijo Tenten, sin ningún titubeó.

Vaya que si has cambiado – dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha.

Hmp - dijo Sasuke su típico monosílabo, acercándose a su novia la pelirrosa.

Sasuke y Sakura llevaban saliendo, todo un año, y aun que no se notara, Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella.

Aprendí, que una persona cambia por 3 razones: Aprendió lo suficiente, Sufrió demasiado o Se cansó de lo mismo, y para ser sincera yo cambie por esas 3 simples razonas y muchas más – dijo Tenten, de una manera un tanto melancólica.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, ellos de antemano sabían que ella estaba sufriendo por tantas cosas en su familia, pero ellos no tenían idea de todo lo que llevo a Tenten a ser de esa manera, si fue para bien o fue para mal, ellos no lo sabían solo creían que, esa era su forma de protegerse, de los demás.

¡Qué problemático! es hora de volver a clases – dijo el vago favorito de Temari.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún problema, ya a la salida, los jóvenes iban juntos y vieron una preciosa limosina, negra, y vieron también a un hombre el cual saludaba en una reverencia a Tenten.

Ojou-sama, su madre la espera – dijo el hombre el cual era el chofer de Tenten.

Muchas gracias por haber venido a recogerme – dijo Tenten de una manera cordial.

Estoy bajo, sus órdenes Hime-sama.- dijo el hombre abriéndole la puerta de la limosina a Tenten.

Tenten se despidió de sus amigo y entro a la limusina, la cual tomo su camino y desapareció entre las calles.

Ella, ya no es la misma – dijo Hinata sin ningún tartamudeo de por medio.

Algo tuvo que haber pasado con ella, todo esto es demasiado raro – dijo Matsuri, tomada de la mano de su querido novio pelirrojo.

Así es Gaara y Matsuri eran novios, así como Temari y Shikamaru. Naruto quería salir con Hinata, pero no se animaba a declarársele.

Me gustaría, saber qué fue lo que paso con ella en España – dijo Temari.

Mujer no seas ¡problemática! – hablo nuestro vago farito, el cual recibió un golpe de su amada novia.

Pero Temari, tiene razón, miren que enfrentar a la mayor tramposa, es decir Karin, aunque bueno, pues ella no la conoce. – dijo Ino.

Karin, tampoco conoce a Tenten. – hablo Naruto – de hecho ni siquiera nosotros conocemos a esta Tenten. – termino el rubio.

Todos se voltearon a ver, estaban seguros de que algo no estaba bien en todo eso, y sin duda alguna quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba a la castaña.

Neji estaba en su propio mundo, recordaba muy bien como era anteriormente la castaña, y realmente se sorprendió al ver su forma de actuar y de hablar, pero también sabía que Karin era como una Bruja, no por nada habían terminado su relación.

Como ya les había dicho, lo mejore. Luego subiré la continuación de El Amor es algo muy especial.

Ojala y les guste la historia. Sayonara y besos.


	2. Cap 2 Una enemiga y recuerdos

**2. una enemiga y recuerdos.**

Tenten sabía que sus amigos no mentían, sin embargo, ella paso por muchos problemas cuando llego a España, aun recordaba cómo fue tratada por sus compañeros.

~~~Flash Back~~~

En la cancha de futbol se podía apreciar, a una castaña de 8 años, tirada con su rostro sangrando, y a varias niñas pateándola y gritándole.

- ¡Levántate! – le gritaba una pelirroja.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Japonesa? O ¿China? – le preguntaba otra.

-Déjenme – decía la castaña – por favor ayúdenme- pero nadie la ayudaba, la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí se reían y les decían a las niñas que la siguieran golpeando.

Tenten lloraba cada vez más fuerte, pero nadie la ayudaba, todos los días era lo mismo, hasta que se cansó de ser golpeada, y le pidió a su mama, que le pagara clases de defensa personal, desde entonces empezó a defenderse, pero también se dio cuenta de que no todos eran malas personas, pues varias niñas y varios niños hablaban con ella y la apoyaban.

~~~Fin Flash Back~~~

Todo lo que había pasado, para poder vivir bien, en España, sin duda ella no lo olvidaría. En ese momento llego un joven llamado Keishiro Yagi, un gran amigo de ella y también hijo de un gran investigador privado.

- Preciosa, tengo los documentos que me pediste - le dijo el joven mientras le entregaba los documentos a la castaña y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias Keishiro. – le dijo está tomando los documentos.

El joven se sentó en una silla, justo enfrente de la castaña, y le dijo – Dime preciosa, ¿para que querías que investigara a esa joven? – termino el joven mirándola.

- Hoy en la escuela, ella llego amenazándome y hablando mal de mis amigas, me enoje y me puse a discutir con ella, además mis amigos dijeron que ella era una tramposa. – le dijo la castaña mientras leía la información traída por el joven.

- Es una verdadera tramposa, pero no tienes que preocuparte preciosa, tu sabes cómo es ella, pero ella no sabe cómo eres y que tan lejos puedes llegar, cuando alguien se mete contigo. – termino el joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Tenten le sonrió de manera sarcástica y le dijo - así es yo le dije que no le gustaría tenerme como enemiga, jajajajajaja está más que claro que se va arrepentir, no sabe qué tan lejos soy capaz de llegar. – termino de decir la castaña.

- Bueno se está haciendo tarde, me voy, descansa Preciosa. – le dijo el joven besándole una mejilla a Tenten.

- Nos vemos, te aseguro que te enteraras de mis travesuras.- le dijo Tenten a Keishiro antes de que este saliera de la habitación.

Tenten durmió muy bien, a la mañana siguiente se levantó y se alisto para irse a la escuela, sin duda sería un día muy interesante.

~~~En La Preparatoria~~~

Se encontraban 10 jóvenes, esperando dos de sus amigos, uno era Naruto y la otra era Tenten, el rubio llego primero, y a los dos minutos llego un carro rojo en el cual venia Tenten, su gran amigo Keishiro la había llevado a la preparatoria, esta se despidió dándole un beso en la comisura derecha. Todos sus amigos la observaron sorprendidos, pues a leguas se notaba que el joven estaba en la universidad.

-Buenos días, chicos. – les dijo Tenten, con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Tenten. – respondieron las chicas a coro.

Kiba, se acercó a Tenten y le pregunto - ¿él es tu novio? – con una cara un tanto picarona.

-jajajajajajaja, claro que no, es solo un buen amigo- dijo la joven mirándolos- y me ayuda con mis travesuras – les dio una sonrisa diabólica.

En ese momento iba llegando Karin y su sequito, pasaron al lado de Tenten tratando de intimidarla, pero la oji chocolate solo las miro y se limitó a burlarse de ellas, estas se fueron sumamente enojadas.

-vaya que es estúpida, creo que tendré que llamar a las brabuconas de España, para que sepan cómo se intimida a alguien- dijo Tenten, aun burlándose.

-Tenten debería de tener cuidado nunca se sabe que es lo que te hará, ella enserio no se toca el corazón- le dijo Sakura a su amiga.

-Sakura tiene razón, te va a atacar cuando menos te lo esperes- le dijo Kiba.

-Ustedes preocúpense de ustedes mismos, que yo me preocupo de cuidarme y apañármelas, de acuerdo- le dijo Tenten, pero en ese momento ella no tenía una sonrisa, su rostro era frio e irradiaba temor y odio.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, no sabían quién era esa persona que había tomado el cuerpo de su amiga, la que una vez fue alegre, vivas, entusiasta y una persona dulce, todo eso desapareció, y ahora solo quedaba una mujer que irradiaba odio y peligro.

Todos fueron a su salón y las clases pasaron con normalidad, pero cuando se llegó el momento de la salida, las chicas le dijeron a Tenten que la esperarían en la cancha de Futbol, porque los chicos jugarían, Tenten tenía unos papeles que entregar a la directora así que le dijo que ahí las vería, pero cuando la castaña llego a la cancha se encontró con una escena que la hizo rabiar y sacar al monstro que tenía dentro, pues Karin estaba metiéndose con Hinata, mientras las chicas eran detenidas por sus sequito de brujas, los chicos no podían meterse ya que se vería mal que unos chicos se pusieran a pelear con mujeres.

Tenten camino con paso firme y decidido hacia Karin, y antes de que Karin pudiera reaccionar esta la tenía en el suelo.

-¡Quien te crees! – le grito Karin a Tenten desde el piso.

Tenten levanto a Hinata y la puso detrás de ella, volteo a ver a la pelirroja la cual se estaba levantando con ayuda de sus amigas, y Tenten le dijo:

-Te dije que no te metieras con migo, estúpida y meterte con una de mis amigas es lo peor que has podido hacer – le dijo la castaña mostrando un rostro frio y malhumorado – Te vas a enterar de hasta donde soy capaz de llegar – termino diciendo la castaña, con una sonrisa algo diabólica.

Fue entonces que Tenten se le dejo ir a Karin, primero golpeándole el estómago, luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara el cual, causo que la nariz de la pelirroja sangrara y callera al piso, las amigas de Karin, trataron de meterse, pero lo único que ocasionaron fue que la castaña se cabreara más y les terminara dando un puñetazo a más de alguna.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, y algo asustadas por la reacción de Tenten, cuando llegaron los maestros Neji tuvo que sujetar a Tenten para que esta se calmara, todos fueron llevados a la dirección, Hinata la cual fue la agraviada le conto todo lo que paso a la directora.

-Tenten, aunque estabas protegiendo a tu amiga, no tenías por qué llegar tan lejos- le dijo la directora mirándola a los ojos.

-Mire, Tasunade- sama, usted ya sabía que yo tengo un serio problema con mi manejo de la ira, no se entonces porque me acepto en sus escuela – le dijo Tenten tranquilamente, manteniéndole la mirada a la directora.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Tenten, ella no jugaba cuando le dijo, que si Karin le hacía algo le iba a ir mal.

-Sabes te acepte, porque tu padre fue uno de los mejore alumnos, de esta escuela- le dijo la directora, pero eso solo hizo que Tenten se enojara y dijera algo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

-Ese señor no es mi padre, yo no tengo nada que ver con alguien que se atrevió a jugar con los sentimientos de mi madre y se olvidó de que tenía una hija, él no es nada mío, no lo vuelva a mencionar en mi presencia- le dijo la castaña completamente enojada – bien me largo, no se preocupe no pisare el colegio voy a pedir un cambio, después de saber esto no quiero estar aquí nunca más- termino diciendo la castaña.

-¡Tenten! – le grito la directora.

La aludida volteo a verla y le dijo:

-Espero que Karin no se vuelva a poner delante de mí porque esta vez, nadie me va a detener- dicho esto se fue.

Todos en la habitación estaban muy sorprendidos, Matsuri fue tras Tenten, su Gaara al ver hacia donde iba su Novia, la siguió en compañía de los demás. Matsuri se apresuró a alcanzar a Tenten, cuando la alcanzo la detuvo y le dijo.

-Tenten, dinos que sucedió contigo, ya no reconocemos- le dijo Matsuri, tratando de no llorar.

Tenten volteo a verla de una forma un tanto dulce, pero antes de que hablara alguien más hablo.

-Matsuri tiene razón, que pasa contigo Tenten, sabemos que te enojaste cuando vistes que se estaban metiendo con Hinata, pero dejaste de ser tú – le dijo Ino.

-Tienen razón, esta no es la Tenten que ustedes conocían, pero yo no puedo decir nada, perdí la confianza, a ustedes los adoro y no quiero que les hagan daño- la castaña se quedó callada por un momento y luego continuo- Durante estos 10 años, cambie a tal punto que a veces ni yo misma me reconozco- dijo.

-talvez durante este tiempo, sin querer nuestra amistad se fracturo- hablo por primera vez en un buen rato Shikamaru, sin añadir su problemático.

-Sabemos que la pasaste mal, por lo que tu padre le hizo a tu madre, pero Tenten cual fue la razón por la que te pusiste así- le dijo Naruto, aunque no se notara el rubio era algo maduro.

Tenten se quedó pensativa.

-Puedes contar con nosotros Tenten, sin duda alguna te escucharemos- le dijo Sakura, tocando el hombro de la aludida.

Tenten la volteo a ver y decidió contarles todo, lo que paso, referente a sus padres.

-Está bien les contare, pero no aquí vayamos a algún otro lugar- les dijo la castaña empezando a caminar, siendo seguida por todos sus amigos.

Continuara….

_Lo siento había sufrido un bloqueo de inspiración y tantos exámenes y ahora con la Universidad, pues se me dificulto y se extendió más mi bloqueo espero que les guste, tratare de escribir más seguido, gracias por todo._

**3. Mis padres, se separan, tristeza en el corazón de Tenten.**


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia tiene un lenguaje algo vulgar.

**3. Mis padres, se separan, tristeza en el corazón de Tenten.**

~~~En un restaurante chino (Song Fen) ~~~

-Bien voy a empezar, desde antes de que mis padres se divorciaran- dijo Tenten, tratando de recordar.

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

Parecía un día cualquiera, una pequeña castaña, se levantó muy contenta ese día, porque iría al parque de diversiones con sus adorados padres, pero algo interrumpió la felicidad de la pequeña niña, pues escucho como sus padres reñían, la niña bajo las escaleras y se posiciono fuera de la puerta del estudio de su padre, para escuchar mejor.

-Como nos pudiste hacer esto Jiro- decía una hermosa mujer, de cabellos castaños- ¿Por qué?, que va a decir nuestra pequeña Tenten, cuando se entere que su padre es un maldito.-termino diciendo la mujer llamada Makoto.

-No me importa lo que diga, no me importa lo que piensen ustedes dos, a ti yo solo te vi como un trofeo, cuando tu dijiste que me amabas, me sentí feliz, porque le había ganado a takeshi- dijo el señor, con una sonrisa.

-Eso no me importa, tienes otra familia, esa es la razón por la que tratas a Tenten tan fríamente, ella es tu hija.- le dijo Makoto tratando de calmar su cólera.

-Yo no quería que ella naciera, pero ya había cometido el error de casarme contigo, así que me tuve que hacer a la idea, pero para mí ellos son mis verdaderos hijos.- le dio una sonrisa torcida y continuo- Tenten nunca será igual, ni más importante que ellos.

Tenten estaba llorando no podía creer que esa mala persona fuera su padre, pero siguió escuchando y la verdad es que se sintió bien cuando su madre le dijo al que decía ser su padre.

-Quiero el divorcio Jiro, me iré y me llevare a mi hija, para que puedas continuar con tu linda vida, mi pequeña y yo no te necesitamos.- termino diciendo, la señora.

-Perfecto, pero te aseguro, que regresaras a mi llorando y suplicando – dijo el hombre en un tono burlón.

-Aun si mi hija y yo tenemos que pasar por dificultades no importa, Tenten siempre me tendrá, yo siempre la cuidare- le dijo la mujer con la frente en alto, demostrándole con su mirada, que ella podía y que nunca se daría por vencida.

Tenten corrió a su habitación antes de que su madre saliera, ese día la castaña se encerró en su habitación diciendo que no se sentía muy bien.

Tenten no quería ver al hombre que decía ser su padre, si lo hacía ella sabía, que podía decirle en su cara todo lo que había escuchado.

*****Al día siguiente*****

La castaña no había podido dormir, en ese momento recordó todo lo que había tenido que pasar mientras ella creía que su padre amaba a su madre, recordó cuando ella ponía todo su esfuerzo en la escuela para que su padre reconociera sus logros, y como nunca escucho un ¡bien hecho hija!, pero aunque ella fuera solo una niña, sabía que muchas cosas no estaban bien.

La niña escucho, cuando alguien entraba en su habitación, la castaña se sentó en su cama para ver mejor a aquella persona, la cual era su madre y se sentó a un lado de la niña, para poder hablar con ella.

-Pequeña, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- le dijo la mujer a Tenten.

-No te preocupes mami, yo escuche todo lo que dijeron papa y tú.- le dijo Tenten, a su madre la cual abrió los ojos y empezó a llorar, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

La niña lloro, pero realmente ella creía que era muchísimo mejor, que ella y su madre se fueran, de esa forma tal vez el que decía ser su padre, se daría cuenta de muchas cosas.

Su madre le informo que ya estaba todo listo para que ellas partieran a España ese mismo día.

Más tarde en ese día, ella llamo a Sakura una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡Pandita!, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo una pequeña de unos 8 años, de cabellera rosa, y unos hermosos ojos verde jade, a una pequeña castaña de su misma edad.

-hola, Sakura lo que pasa es que mis padres, se van a separar- contesto la castaña, mostrándole una pequeña mueca a la peli rosa.

-¡Que!, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pues, parece ser que papa, ha estado engañando a mama, y pues mama, quiere el divorció- dijo Tenten, con un deje de tristeza- por cierto Sakura, voy a vivir en España – termino Tenten.

Sakura, empezó a llorar sin decir nada, como podía ser eso posible una de sus mejores amigas, se iba a ir y tal vez no volvería a verla, nunca más. Ese mismo día, Tenten se fue junto con su querida madre a España, estaba triste porque ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Sakura les aviso a todos sus amigos de que Tenten, se iba a ir a vivir a España. Así que decidieron ir a despedirse de ella pero cuando llegaron la casa estaba completamente sola, de la casa de alado salió una señora ya grande, y les entrego a los pequeños una carta que decía:

"los extrañare mucho son mis mejores amigos, descuiden todos yo estaré muy bien estudiare en un colegio muy hermoso, espero y todos, se porten bien animo a todos, pronto regresare a Tokio"

Atte.: Tenten "la Pandita"

Posdata: no hagan sufrir a Naruto con el ramen, los quiero.

*****En España*****

Todo era nuevo para la castaña, las costumbres, los uniformes, la forma de ser de las personas, todo ella solo quería vivir en paz y disfrutar de su nueva vida, pero parecía ser que la vida todavía le tenía una mala jugada a la pequeña, ella no tenía idea de todo lo que tendría que pasar.

Pasaría una semana para que ella pudiera asistir a su nuevo colegio, ella estaba nerviosa, puesto que muchas cosas serían diferentes, pero ella tal vez no estaba lista para todo lo que le esperaba en esa nueva ciudad.

*****En el Colegio*****

Su primer día en colegio fue el peor día de su corta vida. Su madre la llevo al colegio y le dijo que la recogería, y que pasarían el resto del día recorriendo la ciudad, cuando ella llego a la escuela y fue presentada ante sus nuevos compañeros, ella vislumbro unas caras las cuales la miraban de una forma un tanto extraña, así lo quiso entender la castaña.

Ese mismo día en el recreo, su suplicio comenzó. Las niñas de clase que la habían estado observando, llegaron donde ella estaba tratando de comer su merienda, y la empezaron a molestar.

La llevaron hasta la cancha de futbol, y delante de muchos niños la empezaron a humillar.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Tenten, tratando de no mostrar, el miedo que tenía.

Ya que esas jóvenes, eran mucho más altas que ella, y están un poquito más llenitas que ella.

Una chica pelirroja, llamada Madeleine, le dio un golpe en el estómago la castaña cayo, gracias a la fuerza de gravedad y al terrible golpe que le acababan de dar.

- ¡Levántate! – le gritaba una pelirroja.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Japonesa? O ¿China? – le preguntaba otra.

Tenten trato de pararse y de responderle a la pelinegra que le pregunto sobre su nacionalidad, la pelinegra se llamaba Patricia.

-Tengo, las dos nacionalidades.- le dijo la castaña tocando su estómago.

Tenten lloraba cada vez más fuerte, pero nadie la ayudaba, ese día Tenten fue mandada a la enfermería, cuando su madre llego por ella y le pregunto qué era lo que le había pasado, Tenten solo le sonrió y le dijo, que se había resbalado y caído en la cancha de futbol.

Pasaron algunos meses, en los que la castaña tenía que pasar por lo mismo, eran muy raras la personas que se acercaban a ella, un día Tenten trato de llamar a su padre, para ver como este se encontraba, pero la castaña, escucho cosas que no quería volver a oír.

-Hola, Residencia Lee, - le contesto una de las señoras del servicio.

-Hola, disculpe me gustaría hablar con el señor Jiro, de parte de Tenten. – le dijo la castaña a la señora.

-Enseguida se lo pasó, señorita.- le dijo la señora, Tenten no reconoció esa voz, y como lo aria si cuando ella y su madre se fueron, todas las personas que trabajaban con ellos se fueron junto con ella y su madre a España.

-Bueno.-dijo su padre, a Tenten se le iluminaron sus ojitos y le dijo en voz tierna a el que era su progenitor.

-Padre, soy Tenten, te llamo por qué….- la castaña no pudo terminar, de hablar ya que su padre le dijo.

-Yo no Tengo, ninguna hija que se llame Tenten, tengo dos gemelos hermosos y una hija preciosa que tiene poco de nacida.- el señor cayo y Tenten, volvía a intentar decir algo, pero entonces el continuo.- Mira Tenten, tal vez tengas mi sangre, pero yo no te quiero, nunca te tuve en estigma, ya tienes ocho años casi nueve, por favor madura y no vuelvas a hablar a esta casa, te quedo claro.- dicho esto su padre colgó.

Tenten se echó a llorar a encima de su cama, tratando de disminuir sus sollozos, ya que no quería que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

*****unos meses después*****

Después de que su ¡Padre! Le dijera todos esas cosas, Tenten estaba más cayada todos los días, ahora cuando era molestada en el colegio, ella ya no lloraba, solo dejaba que la golpearan como si fuera una muñeca sin vida.

Pero los golpes duelen y te puedes cansar en cualquier momento, un día Tenten, llego a su casa con un brazo roto, ese día tuvo que contarle a su mama, lo que pasaba en el colegio.

-Tenten, ya estoy casada, siempre llegas con un nuevo moratón a casa y ahora un brazo quebrado.- le dijo la castaña mayor, a la menor.- Mi amor dime ¿qué pasa? – le dijo y pregunto a su hija.

-Mami, unas niñas de mi salón me hacen Bull ying.- respondió la castaña menor, con su cabeza baja.

-¡Que!, Tenten porque no me habías dicho nada, esto se acabó, voy hablar con el director.- dijo Makoto, tratando de salir, pero un pequeño brazo la paro.

-Mami, espera, es que me dijeron que si decía algo me golpearían, más fuerte.- dijo Tenten, recordando las palabras de sus compañeras, pero siguió hablando.- Mami, me podrías pagar clases de defensa personal.- pidió la pequeña, su madre le otorgo una sonrisa y sintió a la petición de su hija.

Makoto tenía ganas de hablar con el director, pero le sorprendía en sobremanera la forma en que Tenten, trataba de sobreponerse a ese tipo de cosas, así que decidió dejar todo en manos de pequeña y única hija.

Durante dos meses, sus compañeras no se habían metido con ella, puesto que el brazo todavía lo tenía mal, pero aun así Tenten tomo clases de defensa personal, preparándose física y mentalmente, para lo que la esperaría cuando su brazo estuviera completamente curado.

*****en el colegio*****

Cuando el brazo de Tenten estuvo recuperado, las brabuconas fueron directo a ella, pero Tenten estaba preparada, tan siquiera para no salir muy lastimada, de esa forma Tenten logro, que dejaran de molestarla, aun así, salió la primaria, sin ningún amigo, pero cuando ingreso a la secundaria, ella ya tenía más confianza en sí misma.

Dejo de darle importancia, a lo que la gente decía de ella, siguió defendiéndose, pero lo más importante es que se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir, siendo una niña debía de madurar.

Aun cuando le rompieron el corazón, ella trato de volverse a levantar y de caminar con la cabeza en alto, tratando de no mirar atrás, porque siempre que lo hacía se lastimaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tal como su madre lo había sido todos esos, años para sacarla adelante y demostrarle a ese que decía ser hombre que ellas no lo necesitaban.

~~~Fin Flash Back~~~

Sus amigos la miraban, sorprendidos y varios de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, sabían que ella se la pasó mal, pero no sabían que tan mala había sido su vida, ellos ni siquiera estaban enterados de que el padre de Tenten la trataba mal, cuando ella era pequeña, si fueran ellos los que salieran lastimados de esa manera, tal vez hayan cambiado incluso más que la castaña.

-Bien esa es mi historia.- les dio una sonrisa Tenten.- triste no, pero decidí que las cosas me valdrían madre, desde que pude comprender las cosas, como eran, me di cuenta de que el mundo no es un cuento de hadas, mientras algunos nos toca sufrir, a otros nos toca ser felices, por eso decidí cambiar. La verdad es que no se si fue para bien o para mal, pero esa es mi forma de protegerme del mundo.- les termino de decir la castaña viendo como todos su amigos la miran con ojos, tristes.

Matsuri y Hinata, se abalanzaron sobre Tenten, llorando la castaña solo sonrió mientras se dejaba abrazar por dos de sus amigas.

-Perdón, nosotros no sabíamos que lo habías pasado tan mal Tenten.- dijo Temari, tratando de no llorar.

Tenten solo le sonrió, mientras los demás también le mostraban una sonrisa.

-¿Que aras respecto al colegio?, Tenten.- pregunto Sakura, quien estaba siendo abrazada por su novio.

-Cambiarme, como bien se lo dije a Tasunade- sama, no pienso seguir ahí luego de lo que me dijo, además estoy segura de que terminare matando a Karin.- les dijo Tenten, con una sonrisa burlesca y que irradiaba peligro

Todos la voltearon a ver y entendieron que no era algo que Tenten quisiera discutir. Así que dejaron de preguntarle cosas, acompañaron a la castaña a su casa.

Continuara…


	4. 4 Madurar significa enfrentar tu pasad

El capítulo contiene algunas malas palabras y unas que otras exageraciones. Bien pues a leer.

**4. Madurar significa "enfrentar tu pasado".**

"Tenten".

Conté la historia resumida a mis amigos porque no quería llorar enfrente de ellos, si lo cuento con lujo de detalle, aun así necesito encontrar otra oportunidad para contar las cosas detalladamente. Tasunade-sama no tardara en llamar a mi madre y decirle lo que paso, pobre de mi madre desde hace algunos años ha tenido que escuchar todas las cosas terribles que he hecho, ella no se merece esto, pero no puedo regresar a ser esa niña dulce, mi madre lo sabe.

Aun así ella es una gran mujer y madre, yo no la merezco, pero el destino es cruel, le dio a mi madre una mala hija, de la cual nunca ha podido presumir. Sin embargo, mi madre me deja hacer mis desastres sin decirme nada.

"Makoto Madre de Tenten"

-Si Tasunade-sama, gracias por llamar y decirme lo que hizo mi hija… claro que no, mi hija lo decidió así y así será Tasunade-sama, mi preciosa hija ha sufrido mucho por culpa de ese hombre que alguna vez se atribuyó el nombre de padre cuando nunca lo ha merecido. – termino de hablar con Tasunade-sama.

Mi hija ha sufrido mucho todos estos años, Tenten era muy pequeña cuando su pequeño mundo fue destruido. Tasunade-sama trata de justificar al padre de Tenten, pero ella no sabe ni la mitad de lo que ese mal hombre nos hizo, no sabe cómo trataba a Tenten y como a pesar de todo eso mi pequeña se esforzaba al máximo por escuchar una palabra linda salir de los labios de su padre.

En España su vida fue de mal en peor, paso por muchos psicólogos, mi hija no estaba enferma pero sino era revisada por los psicólogos no dejaban que ella fuera a la escuela. Su corazón se fracturo y yo me enfoque solo en trabajar y deje de prestar atención a mi pequeña. Aún recuerdo lo que sucedió mientras mi hija trataba de amoldarse a su nueva vida en España.

~~~Flash Back~~~

*****En España*****

Todo era nuevo para las castañas, Makoto ya tenía trabajo y conocía a la mayoría de las personas con las que trabajaría, así que para ella las cosas no serían tan malas, pero para la pequeña Tenten las cosas serían demasiado diferentes a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Pasaría una semana para que la pequeña castaña pudiera asistir a su nuevo colegio, estaba nerviosa, puesto que muchas cosas serían diferentes, no dejaba de preguntarle a su madre como era su nuevo colegio y le preguntaba que si sería bien recibida, la castaña mayor le respondía dulcemente a su hija, que el colegio era uno de los mejores y que sus compañeros la adorarían.

*****En el Colegio*****

El primer día en el colegio de su hija la llevo al colegio y le dijo que la recogería, y que pasarían el resto del día recorriendo la ciudad. Ese mismo día Makoto fue llamada por el director del colegio diciéndole que su hija había sufrido un accidente. Makoto salió corriendo de su trabajo para ir a ver lo que le había sucedido a su pequeña hija. Pero la castaña menor le dijo que había sido un accidente que se había resbalado y caído en la cancha de futbol.

Pasaron algunos meses, en los que la castaña menor llegaba a casa con un nuevo moretón y siempre era la misma historia se había tropezado o resbalado y cayó en alguna parte del colegio. Ha Makoto se le hacía muy extraño aquello ya que su hija nunca fue torpe, todo lo contrario ella siempre tenía mucho cuidado y no saber lo que le pasaba a su pequeña le disgustaba.

Un día cuando ella llego de trabajar fue a buscar a su hija a su habitación y se encontró con Tenten marcando un número telefónico, Makoto sintió curiosidad y levanto el teléfono de su habitación para escuchar con quien se estaba comunicando su pequeña y lo que escucho le rompió el corazón.

(Llamada telefónica de Tenten)

-Hola, Residencia Lee, - le contesto una de las señoras del servicio.

-Hola, disculpe me gustaría hablar con el señor Jiro, de parte de Tenten. – le dijo la castaña a la señora.

-Enseguida se lo pasó, señorita.- le dijo la señora, Tenten no reconoció esa voz, y como lo aria si cuando ella y su madre se fueron, todas las personas que trabajaban con ellos se fueron junto con ella y su madre a España.

-Bueno.-dijo su padre, a Tenten se le iluminaron sus ojitos y le dijo en voz tierna a el que era su progenitor.

-Padre, soy Tenten, te llamo por qu….- la castaña no pudo terminar, de hablar ya que su padre le dijo.

-Yo no Tengo, ninguna hija que se llame Tenten, tengo dos gemelos hermosos y una hija preciosa que tiene poco de nacida.- el señor cayo y Tenten, volvía a intentar decir algo, pero entonces el continuo.- Mira Tenten, tal vez tengas mi sangre, pero yo no te quiero, nunca te tuve en estigma, ya tienes ocho años casi nueve, por favor madura y no vuelvas a hablar a esta casa, te quedo claro.- dicho esto su padre colgó.

(Fin de la llamada telefónica de Tenten)

Tenten se echó a llorar a encima de su cama, tratando de disminuir sus sollozos, ya que no quería que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Makoto escuchaba claramente los sollozos de pequeña, quería hacer algo, quería matar a ese maldito, pero no podía hacer nada ella creía que Tenten, le diría que había tratado de hablar con su padre, pero la pequeña jamás lo menciono.

*****unos meses después*****

Después de que Tenten tuvo esa pequeña charla con su ¡Padre! Y este le dijera todas esas cosas, Tenten estaba más cayada todos los días, parecía una muñequita sin vida, siempre nuevos moratones. Hasta que Makoto se cansó de ver en el cuerpo de su hija nuevos moratones y justamente el dia en el que ella planeaba hablar con su hija, esta llego a casa con su brazo derecho fracturado.

-Tenten, ya estoy casada, siempre llegas con un nuevo moratón a casa y ahora un brazo quebrado.- le dijo la castaña mayor, a la menor.- Mi amor dime ¿qué pasa? – le dijo y pregunto a su hija.

-Mami, unas niñas de mi salón me hacen Bull ying.- respondió la castaña menor, con su cabeza baja.

-¡Que!, Tenten porque no me habías dicho nada, esto se acabó, voy hablar con el director.- dijo Makoto, tratando de salir, pero un pequeño brazo la paro.

-Mami, espera, es que me dijeron que si decía algo me golpearían, más fuerte.- dijo Tenten, recordando las palabras de sus compañeras, pero siguió hablando.- Mami, me podrías pagar clases de defensa personal.- pidió la pequeña, su madre le otorgo una sonrisa y sintió a la petición de su hija.

Makoto tenía ganas de hablar con el director, pero le sorprendía en sobremanera la forma en que Tenten, trataba de sobreponerse a ese tipo de cosas, así que decidió dejar todo en manos de su pequeña y única hija.

Los siguientes dos meses mientras su hija se recuperaba de la fractura de su brazo, su hija no tenía ningún moratón nuevo y asistía a su clases de defensa personal todos los días después del colegio.

Después de que el brazo de su hija se hubiera recuperado en su totalidad, la castaña volvía a tener moratones pero no eran tantos como anterior mente y de un de repente su pequeña dejo de tener moretones, pero Tenten cambio a tal grado de que cuando sonreía era una sonrisa que irradiaba peligro, una sonrisa burlesca como si estuviera diciéndole a su madre que esas chiquillas que la molestaban ya no lo hacía más y que ella les había dado su merecido.

Un día Makoto recibió una llamada del director del colegio al que asistía su hija, la castaña mayor se apresuró pues el director le había dicho que era un asunto de suma importancia, cuando llego se apresuró a entrar a la dirección donde encontró a su hija y a una niña con la nariz quebrada.

Makoto escucho y se sorprendió cuando el director le dijo que la causante de la fractura de la niña había sido su hija, cuando el director le dijo que nunca había pasado algo tan fuerte en su colegio y fue entonces que Makoto exploto y le dijo al director.

-Hace ya algunos meses que el brazo de mi hija fue fracturado y fue aquí en el colegio y usted no se dio a la tarea de llamar a los padres de los niños que fracturaron el brazo de mi hija.- Makoto trato de calmarse.

-Mire señora mi nieta fue una de las niñas involucradas en el accidente de la fractura del brazo de su hija, pero mi nieta me dijo que había sido un accidente y si mi nieta dijo que fue un accidente lo fue, pero el que su hija le haiga fracturado la nariz a mi nieta eso no fue un accidente, fue intencional. – termino diciendo el director.

-Así que es su nieta, mire entrégueme los papeles de mi hija, la inscribiré en otro colegio, ya mismo.- le dijo Makoto.

El director le entrego los papeles de la castaña, cuando Makoto fue a inscribir a Tenten en otro colegio, le exigieron que llevara a Tenten con un psicólogo y que este debía afirmar, que Tenten no tenía problemas mentales. Ha Makoto esto le rompió el corazón, pero observo a su hija la cual ni se inmutaba con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Llevo a Tenten con un psicólogo, el cual afirmo que Tenten, no tenía ningún problema. En ese nuevo colegio nadie molestaba a Tenten, ya que sabían lo que podría pasarles si lo asían, la madre de la castaña estaba preocupada por cómo era tratada su hija, así que decidió hablar con su hija.

-Mi amor, porque no tratas de hacer amigos, no te sientes sola.- le dijo Makoto a su pequeña.

-La soledad es buena Madre, además no soy una niña pequeña, debo madurar, además no he conocido a nadie interesante todavía, cuando conozca personas las cuales llamen mi atención tal vez intente acercarme a ellas, pero por el momento no quiero tener amigos. – termino diciéndole la pequeña castaña.

~~~Fin Flash Back~~~

Makoto no pudo seguir recordando ya que había recibido un e-mail, de uno de los colegios donde había preguntado si podían aceptar a su hija, el e-mail era del director Jiraya del colegio "Sand School" un gran colegio de hecho tenia mejor renombre que el otro y además decía que tenían muchos chicos con problemas como Tenten, así que se sintió aliviada, tenía que decirle a su hija.

"Narradora"

La madre de Tenten, subió a la habitación de su hija para decirle que había contactado a varios colegios y en el único en el que la aceptaban era en "Sand School" – termino diciendo la madre de la joven castaña, mientras esperaba que la castaña riera con el nombre del colegio, y la risa no se hizo esperar.

-Jajajajajajaja, enserio ¿Arena? – le dijo y pregunto la castaña a su madre, a la cual le dio risa y le dijo.

-Así es mañana tienes que ir a recoger los documentos, ya le dije a Tasunade que iras, llama a Keishiro-san, que si te puede acompañar para que evites matar, a la persona que te haga enojar. – termino diciendo Makoto.

-Jajajajajaja, está bien Mami. - Le dijo la castaña menor, mostrándole una sonrisita burlona a su progenitora.

Una vez que se fue la castaña mayor de la habitan, la castaña menor saco su celular y marco el número de su buen amigo Keishiro.

-Alo! Muñequita ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el joven, cuando contesto su celular.

-Alo! Keishiro, me metí en problemas en el colegio y me voy a cambiar, pero quería saber si podrías acompañarme a recoger mis papeles – dijo la castaña pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Keishiro la interrumpió.

-No me digas que ¿casi matas a la pelirroja? – dijo y pregunto el joven.

La castaña se sonrojo un poco por lo bien que su amigo la conocía y le respondió – Así es Keishiro, la tipa se puso a molestar a una de mis amigas y pues no pude controlarme ¿entonces me acompañaras? – termino diciendo la castaña a su amigo.

-Por supuesto Hermosa, ¿a qué horas quieres que te recoja? – dijo y pregunto Keishiro.

-A las diez, para llegar a la hora del receso y ver como quedo la estúpida. – le dijo la joven.

A lo que el chico solo rio y le dijo que pasaría a buscarla en la mañana.

Tenten durmió muy cómoda, estaba empezando a mostrar su forma de ser y quería que esas personas que tenían en alta estima a ¡a su Padre! Se dieran cuenta de la basura que este era. A la mañana siguiente la castaña se levantó de buen humor y se directo a la ducha, para alcanza a desayunar con su progenitora antes de que llegara su amigo Keishiro. Terminando su baño la castaña se puso un hermoso vestido negro y unas zapatillas negras de taco de aguja, se maquillo y dejo su cabello suelto. Entonces bajo a desayunar encontrándose en la mesa del comedor a su progenitora y a su amigo.

-Así que la golpeaste, Hermosa. – le dijo su amigo con una sonrisita en su rostro.

Tenten le dio una sonrisita altanera y le contesto – le dije que si se metía con migo le iba a ir mal y se metió con migo cuando molesto a mis amigas, así que solo le cumplí lo que le dije. – termino diciendo la castaña.

-Ya ves Keishiro, mi Tenten siempre cumple lo que promete. – dijo la castaña mayor, al joven, este solo sonrió.

Desayunaron amenamente entre unas que otras risas, entonces se hizo la hora para que la castaña y Keishiro fueran al colegio, en el que la castaña asistió unos tres días cuando mucho.

*****En El Colegio*****

Cuando llegaron al colegio y mientras caminaban muchos ojos se posaban en la castaña, pues el rumor de que ella había golpeado a Karin se esparció bastante rápido, también el que se iba a cambiar de colegio. Mientras caminaban la castaña se encontró con Karin y su sequito de brujas, Tenten se detuvo y le dijo:

-¿Cómo sigue tu nariz? Idiota.- pregunto y le dijo la castaña.

Karin agacho su rostro y le dijo – Está bien, soy de las que sanan rápido, pero ni te creas que esto acaba aquí estúpida, ya verás.

Tenten sonrió y le dijo en tono fuerte para que todos la escucharan – Aunque me vaya del colegio, déjame decirte que si mis amigas me dicen que las molestas vendré en la salida y volveré a enseñarte a respetarlas, me escuchaste. – Termino diciendo la castaña, Keishiro la observaba con una sonrisa burlona, el conocía a Tenten bastante bien, como para saber que si la pelirroja volvía a molestar a las amigas de Tenten, esta terminaría matándola.

Sus amigos la estaban observando y por supuesto escucharon la declaración de guerra entre la castaña y la pelirroja, vieron como Keishiro agarraba a Tenten deteniéndola antes de que esta se le dejara ir a la pelirroja. Cuando Tenten voltio hacia donde se encontraban ellos, pudieron darse cuenta de que Tenten había cambiado bastante, pues cuando ellos eran pequeños, mientras la demás hablaban de como serian cuando fueran mayores, Tenten nunca mostro preocupación alguna sobre si sería bonita, o si no lo era que haría para serlo, ella siempre fue indiferente. Pero justo enfrente de ellos se encontraba Tenten la cual se veía hermosa y se veía más madura de lo que debería.

Neji se encontraba sorprendido y pensar que cuando eran niños, él se había enamorado de la pequeña castaña, la cual aparte de que era hermosa, era una niña alegre y con mucha energía.

Tenten les sonrió y les presento a Keishiro, el cual trato de coquetear con sus amigas. Los novios de las chicas se estaban enojando, Tenten lo noto y le dio un golpe al joven, el cual voltio a ver a Tenten y la abrazo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Estas celosa Hermosa. – le dijo el joven, todos voltearon a ver a Tenten, la cual solo sonrió.

-Ni en tu mejor sueño Keishiro. – la castaña le hizo una seña obscena, se despidió de su amigos diciéndoles que debía recoger sus documentos, para ir al otro colegio a entregarlos.

Tenten y Keishiro ingresaron en el despacho de la directora y para sorpresa de Tenten, esta se encontraba con la persona que Tenten mas odiaba en el mundo, de los labios de la castaña salieron dos palabras:

-Jiro Lee.- fue lo único que puedo pronunciar en ese momento la castaña, pues la sorpresa no la dejaba actuar como normalmente lo haría, Keishiro la sostuvo para que no se fuera a caer de la impresión, que le dio de ver a ese maldito frente a ella, totalmente sorprendido ¡Su Padre¡ hablo.

-Tenten, no lo puedo creer. – dijo el señor, con mucha sorpresa la última vez que escucho a la castaña, ella se había comunicado con él, después de eso no supo nada de ella, claro estaba sorprendido su hija era hermosa, se parecía demasiado a su ex esposa.

Tasunade-sama los observaba, ella había llamado a Jiro, para que este hablara con Tenten, para que ella no se cambiara de escuela, pero no pudo hablar con él, respecto a Tenten porque justo cuando Tasunade-sama le iba a decir, la castaña irrumpió en su despacho junto con un joven el cual la sostuvo, cuando ella se sorprendió, Tasunade-sama no sabía de la batalla campal que se llevaría a cabo en su despacho.

La castaña salió de su ensoñación y dijo. – Que demonios haces aquí Jiro, no deberías de estar cuidando de tus hermosos hijos.- dijo la castaña con algo de sarna en su tono.

El señor se sorprendió, por la forma en la que la joven le hablo, pero trato de contestar tranquilamente.- Tasunade-sama me hablo, así que vine. – termino diciendo el señor.

Tenten observo a la directora, voltio a ver al señor frente a ella y sonrió de una manera tétrica, pero siguió hablando. – A ya veo, le llamo para que hable con migo y que no me cambie de colegio, pero él están idiota, que creyó que usted le hablaba para contarle algo de sus hermosos gemelos, los cuales se encuentran en este mismo colegio, ¿no es así? – termino diciendo la castaña.

Tasunade-sama y Jiro se voltearon a ver, la directora pudo ver en los ojos de Jiro, que lo que Tenten había dicho referente a los hijos de este era acertado, la directora pudo ver en los ojos de Tenten, mucha tristeza pero también vio decisión, la castaña estaba decidida a decir las cosas como eran y como ella las sentía.

*****Fuera de la dirección*****

Se encontraban los amigos de la castaña, Tasunade-sama les había mandado llamar ella quería, que ellos también le ayudaran a que la castaña cambiara de parecer, los chicos escuchaban todo lo que pasaba en la dirección, las chicas lloraban mientras, trataban de imaginar lo que sentía su amiga al tener que soportar todo eso.

*****dentro de la dirección*****

-Mire Tasunade-sama, yo no pienso cambiar de opinión, mi palabra es mi ley y siempre cumplo lo que prometo, así que hágame el favor de entregarme mis papeles, que necesito ir al otro colegio, necesito entregarlos hoy.- dijo la castaña, claro que lo último era una total mentira, ella iría el día de mañana, a entregar los papeles, pero quería salir de ese lugar estaba empezando a entrar en pánico y no quería tener unos de sus ataques.

-Escucha Tenten, por favor piensa un poco las cosas, que pensaran de ti las personas, cuando te estas cambiando de colegio y no tienes más de tres días en mi colegio. – termino de decir la directora, mirando fijamente a Tenten, la cual estaba perdiendo la batalla con su cuerpo.

-No tengo tiem…- la castaña no termino de hablar, ya que empezó a sentir como si muchas serpientes la estuvieran estrujando, la castaña empezó a ahogarse y a gritar desesperada, Keishiro la sujeto con fuerza, para que esta no callera al suelo, sus amigos y los profesores que se encontraban fuera entraron a la dirección encontrándose con una Tenten la cual empezaba a hiperventilar, nadie sabía qué hacer, Keishiro la cargo y salió corriendo del colegio para llevar a la castaña hasta un hospital, los amigos de la castaña salieron justo detrás de él, Temari y Sakura se fueron junto a Keishiro y los demás subieron a sus autos.

Tasunade-sama se encontraba sorprendida nunca creyó que vería todo ese drama con sus propios ojos, recordó que no estaba sola y voltio a ver al hombre que estaba junto con ella en la dirección y pudo ver como este se encontraba sorprendido con todo lo que pasaba.

-Veo que a final de cuentas si me equivoque.- dijo la directora y hombre voltio a verla. – Me moleste cuando Tenten me grito diciendo que tu no eras nadie suyo, pero me doy cuenta de que a final de cuentas tu eres el culpable de todo lo que pasa con Tenten.- termino diciendo, el señor salio de esa habitación, está muy sorprendido.

*****en el auto con Jiro*****

"Jiro"

No tenía idea de que Makoto y Tenten habían regresado, Makoto cumplió con su palabra de que no me necesitarían, pasara lo que pasara y la única vez que mi hija me llamo yo la trate mal. Tenten es tan hermosa como su madre yo cometí un gran error, pero no quería retractarme de mis actos y mis palabras, por eso nunca las busque, poco después de que Makoto se fuera del país junto con Tenten, escuche sobre lo bien que le iba a Makoto y realmente lo único que yo quería era que nada le saliera bien y ella regresara y me suplicara perdón por haberse largado de la noche a la mañana.

Estará bien Tenten, lo que acaba de pasar fue un ataque aunque ella me enfrento de una forma muy madura, estaba sorprendido siempre creí que cuando me volviera a ver correría mi diciendo "Papi, Papi" como cuando era pequeña y quería que le pusiera atención.

*****En El Hospital*****

Se encontraban varios jóvenes esperando que el medico saliera y les dijera sobre la condición de la castaña. Cuando el medico salió pregunto algo:

-¿Es la primera vez que ella tiene este tipo de ataques? – pregunto el médico, volteando a ver a los jóvenes, pero solo uno supo responderle.

-No, ha tenido este tipo de ataques, desde los ocho años.- le contesto Keishiro, todos voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos pues Tenten no le había dicho nada.

-¿Sabe usted joven la razón? – pregunto el médico.

-Ella fue llevada con varios doctores y psicólogos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, en que se debía a la separación que tuvieron sus padres y que además cuando ella se fue con su madre a vivir a España sufría Bull ying en la escuela. – dijo el joven. – ella le tiene mucho miedo a las serpientes y siempre que tiene sus ataques de pánico, dice que siente muchas serpientes en su cuerpo y que la asfixian, y termina perdiendo el conocimiento, lo peor es que dura una semana como si estuviera perdida. –termino diciendo el joven.

Todos lo miraban, era una enfermedad y aun así Tenten se mostraba tan fuerte, ellos no sabían que hacer, escucharon unos pasos rápidos acercándose, al voltear se encontraron con la madre de Tenten y con Tasunade-sama. Keishiro le había hablado a Makoto y esta se encontró con Tasunade-sama, la cual le conto lo que sucedió en su despacho.

Lamento mucho mi tardanza, no tenía inspiración, pero de un de repente me llego y me puse a escribir.

Si bien exageré un poquito en los ataques de pánico, pero le tengo un pavor horrible a las serpientes y hace una semana me asusto una y casi morí. Espero y les guste, respecto a mi historia de El Amor Es Algo Muy Especial, si la voy a continuar pero la inspiración para esa historia no quiere llegar.


End file.
